


There's a first time for everything

by Lydia (lydiabell)



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/M, Kink Meme, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/pseuds/Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horizons are expanded. On purpose, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Beckett/Castle kinkmeme on LJ, for the prompt "anal first time, DP"
> 
> The first section is Castle POV, because I couldn't resist. The rest is Beckett POV.

OK, he knows what this sounds like, but really -- he'd just slipped. They were having a quick good-morning fuck when a particularly vigorous thrust had rocked him all the way out of her. On the way back in, well, he missed. Of course he didn't come close to actually penetrating, but still, it was kind of embarrassing.

"Oops, um, god, sorry," he muttered, fumbling with one hand to guide himself back in where he'd _meant_ to go, but Beckett just smirked.

"Some other time, Castle."

He was so flustered that she had to reach down and grab hold of him to get him back in the game, so to speak. With that image in his head, it took a heroic effort, if he did say so himself, to hold out long enough to let Beckett come first.

* * *

A few days later, they finally had a night free and were back at Beckett's place. They'd just gotten undressed and were lazily making out in her bed, and she decided there was no time like the present.

"So, um, about the other night," she began. At Castle's puzzled look, she added, "You know, when you almost accidentally expanded my sexual horizons."

"Oh." He looked sheepish, then the light dawned. "Oh! Really? You've never ... ?" and she had _no idea_ what that hand motion was supposed to be. "Because you sounded like you were totally up for it."

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about it for a while. I figured I could probably get you interested."

He nodded, his eyes so huge it almost made her laugh. "Have you ever done it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Meredith'll do anything. And I do mean..."

She held up a hand. "Please. You don't have to paint me a picture."

"Sorry."

"Anyway. So, like I said, I'd been thinking about it for a while." She sat up and reached for her nightstand drawer. First she took out a bottle of lube, which she tossed on the bed, then after only a slight hesitation she took out the butt plug she'd ordered a few weeks ago.

She'd never been shy about what she was into sexually; she used to love how flustered Castle would get whenever she would casually drop a hint during a case. But joking about ice cubes and overly-athletic positions was one thing. Actually sharing this part of her life with him was so much more -- exposing. And exciting.

"Wow. OK." Castle sat facing her. He was blinking a lot. "Have you ever used it?"

"Yeah. A couple of times. I figured it would be good to," she shrugged, "be prepared."

He stared, and she knew he was imagining it, imagining her pushing the toy into her body, slowly, until nothing was visible but the base, bright red against her ass. She knew what he was picturing because she'd watched herself in the mirror, imagining him watching her. And the mental image was _clearly_ working for him. She looked at his aroused length, knowing that soon it would be inside her body, and swallowed hard.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked.

She'd anticipated the question, and rolled over onto her front, propping herself up on her elbows and getting her knees under her enough to tilt her ass into the air. She heard him whimper, and laughed. "This work for you?" she teased.

He ran his big, warm hands over both her cheeks. "You have no idea," he murmured. She rocked back a bit, pushing into his touch. He caressed her for a moment more, then took a hand away to reach for the bottle of lube. She tensed up, hard, and had to remind herself to relax.

He'd poured a ton of lube into his hand -- she almost laughed, it felt like he had half the bottle on his fingers -- and was starting to stroke between her cheeks. At first, he just glided over her hole, but after a few passes, he dipped the tip of his finger inside. Her breath caught.

"OK?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm."

She felt his finger inside again, then again, a little deeper each time. She'd have guessed that he'd done this before even if he hadn't told her -- he seemed perfectly at ease. She flexed her muscles around his finger and enjoyed the feel of him and the little moan he gave. He worked a little more lube into her, then picked up the plug and slicked it up too. He held the tip against her. "Ready?" he asked.  
She took a deep breath. "Yeah."

It wasn't the smallest plug they'd had on the website (it had been an admittedly ridiculous point of pride with her to not buy the smallest one even though it was her first), but it wasn't intimidating either, and she knew that she wouldn't have any trouble at the start. Still, her heart rate climbed as Castle pushed, firmly and slowly, opening up her ass. "Wait," she said, and Castle froze.

"It's OK," she assured him. "Just ... don't go any further yet. Try just going back and forth for a while."

He did as she asked, and slowly stroked just the first couple of inches of the toy in and out of her. She let herself just feel it, not thinking about what was coming next, just enjoying the slide and stretch until she relaxed. Castle's left hand, the one that had been resting on her hip, moved down until his fingers grazed over her clit and she arched into his touch. Oh yeah, this was good, this was going to be _really_ good.

"OK," she instructed. "Let's try again, maybe get some more lube first."

Castle withdrew the toy and smeared more lube on it and in her. Then he pushed it in again, just the first couple of inches at first, then a pause, then more. She concentrated on the warmth of his other hand between her legs and tried to relax but suddenly the plug felt huge, and she felt so wide open, and she knew it wasn't really harming her but she couldn't stifle her instinct, and cried out.

Castle stopped moving.

"Just do it," she groaned. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

" _Castle._ "

He pushed once more and she burned as the widest part of the plug slid inside of her.

Castle stroked her cheeks and she broke out into a cold, prickly sweat. His other hand was still stroking, gently, over her clit and her lips. She pushed against it and shuddered. Everything was so _sensitive_ , _fuck_.

She suddenly noticed how wet she was. It ran down her thighs and made a squelching noise when she moved, and Castle's hand was so slippery between her legs. It was hard to get traction but damn it, she tried. She was face down on the mattress, thrusting her hips, just fucking humping his hand, her ass clenching around the plug, and he just held her and let her grind herself against his hand until she couldn't stand the sensation for one more second and every muscle in her body tensed and she came.  
  
Afterward, she flopped unceremoniously onto her stomach, panting. Castle withdrew the arm that was pinned underneath her and lay down next her on the bed. When she could focus her eyes, she turned her head to look at him.

He was looking a little wild-eyed. "Fuck," he said, his writer's eloquence escaping him. "That was _hot_."

Again, she had no trouble telling that he meant every word. She reached down and took him in her hand, stroking, drawing gorgeous moans from him.

"Wait," he finally mumbled. "I need you to stop."

She nodded, and took her hand away. She knew what was supposed to be coming next, but ... "Do you think maybe we could wait for another night? For the rest?" She was starting to get used to the feel of the plug, but taking it out and being penetrated again didn't appeal.

"Bit too much?" he asked, and she nodded. "That's OK," he said, running a finger through her pubic hair, over her clit, and through the absolutely sopping wetness of her cunt. "There was something else I was thinking about, if you're interested."

If he was thinking about going down on her, she was _in_. "What's that?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

He knelt between her legs, and she realized what he had in mind. Oh, _hell_ yes. It must have shown on her face, because he smirked.

"I mean, if you don't mind. I know it wasn't the original plan..."

"It's good to be flexible," she replied, her hips bucking upward, eager for him.

He grinned. "That's what she said."

"Really?" she asked. "That's what you want to do right now?"

He stretched out over her, his arms holding up most of his weight. "No, this is what I want to do right now," he murmured, kissing her neck as the tip of his cock pushed between her folds.

He wasn't small anyway, and the plug in her ass made it a tighter fit. Even as wet as she was, it took him a little effort to get all the way inside her. She had to close her eyes just to take in the sensation of being so full, front and back.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

"Yeah," he agreed, and started to move.

She wrapped her legs around his back and encouraged him in his thrusts, urging him faster and deeper. The pain was long gone and now she just wanted him hard, wanted to be filled in every possible way and for a wild second she thought, _now I just need something in my mouth_ , and she'd have to bring that up another time but just the thought was enough to almost push her over the edge. She brought a hand down between her legs, and with the added pressure on her clit she came almost immediately. She gripped Castle even harder with her legs, and spasmed around him. In just a few seconds he went rigid, and she could feel his come pulsing into her. Her hips thrust, a short, fast motion, riding out the aftershocks against his body, pulling another moan from him.

  
He collapsed on top of her, languid and heavy and warm. They lay there that way until their breathing slowed, and Beckett was starting to contemplate getting under the covers. She reached underneath her body and gently, slowly, pulled the toy from her ass. Castle moved as if he would slide out of her too, but she curled her legs around him and pulled him back toward her.

She wanted him to stay inside her for a while.


End file.
